1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device having a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer, such as a desktop computer or a notebook computer, usually includes at least a “barebone” system. The barebone system includes a housing and a motherboard received in the housing. Other functional modules, such as a power supply, a display device, a hard disk, and a CD-ROM, are electrically connected to the motherboard via a plurality of cables. When replacing the modules, the cables are detached from the modules, and the modules are taken out of the housing.
However, if a user wants to replace the motherboard, it is usually unduly time-consuming and laborious because all of the cables connected to the motherboard should be unplugged and reconnected during the replacement.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the described limitations is desired.